An Interesting Day
by k3v1n1997
Summary: Ben and Kevin had a great day, after a movie Ben accidentally shows his true feelings and is surprised by the reaction. Yaoi, Bevin. Don't like don't read.


Ben watched as the man he loved walked out of his front door. They had just spent a wonderful day together, but it had taken a turn for the worst when he sat Kevin down for a serious talk. Or did it?

"This is so fun, Kevin!" Ben said stepping onto the next ride at the pier they had driven by nearly every day but almost never visited.

"I'm glad you think watching me almost puke is fun, Tennyson." Kevin said as he reluctantly sat next to his hidden obsession. He would do anything for Ben, all it took was the sweetness of his voice and one glance into his emerald green eyes then he was hooked. He didn't mind of course, Ben usually made good decisions so he rarely ever got the short end of the stick and even when he did at least he got to spend some time with his secret crush.

Ben almost jumped out of his skin when his hand grazed Kevin's as the restraints locked. He hoped the raven hadn't noticed it, or the secret glances he had been receiving all day. The ride began to ascend and he could've sworn he heard "I'll only ever do this for you." Coming from Kevin's mouth as the ride began to drop. He knew Kevin didn't feel the same way about him, after all, he was a chick-magnet plus he had Gwen by his arm almost every moment the three were together. He had always just assumed Kevin was straight.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Kevin said shakily walking away from the ride with Ben. "I told you! They're so fun if you just loosen up enough to enjoy it." Ben retorted. "It was still bad, I just thought it would've been worse. Not that I was scared or anything." Kevin said.

They sat down at the food court after they got their lunch. Kevin got a corndog while Ben, ever the child at heart, got a funnel cake with extra powdered sugar. 'How the hell is he going to keep that down, I'm struggling with a corndog.' Kevin thought to himself.

Ben didn't realize he was staring as Kevin ate. He watched with such intent, wishing that he was the corndog Kevin was putting in his mouth instead of some bread covered hotdog on a stick. He was soon jarred from this fantasy by the man he so longed for.

"Do I have something on my face, Tennyson? Or do you just see something you like?" Kevin said sarcastically while also hoping he would say 'yes'. "I was just trying to figure out how something so ugly could exist, it just really blows my mind!" Ben said playfully. "You're lucky I'd throw up if I stood too fast cause otherwise you'd be on the floor." He said laughing. Then he went quiet, imagining himself on top of Ben. The way he felt underneath him, feeling every detail of his friend's body. Then he quickly snapped back to reality, slightly blushing.

"Whelp I guess we might as well go home, there's nothing much else here to do." Ben said as he got up. "Yeah I guess it was fun but it gets boring after you've seen it all." Kevin said, raising slowly at risk of losing his afternoon snack. The car ride to Ben's was silent except for the radio playing at a low volume. Both teens examined each other from the corner of their eyes. Ben opened his mouth to speak but promptly closed it, what was he going to say? 'You're the best looking man I've ever seen and I have a huge crush on you.'? Of course not. He couldn't live with himself if he ruined their friendship with his emotions. The car pulled into Ben's driveway.

"You can come in and chill for a bit if you want." Ben said hoping the offer would be taken. "Yeah that sounds fine, maybe we'll watch a movie or something." 'Or something.' Kevin could think of one 'Or something' he wouldn't mind doing as he got out of the car. The house was silent as they entered, a note on the table next to the door read "Ben, took your dad on a trip to the mall with me. Probably going to get some groceries while we're out. Love you –Sandra."

"Looks like they'll be gone for a while." Ben said trying to conceal the excitement in his voice. They walked into the living room and Ben put 'World War Z' into the dvd player. "I'll be back." He said as the movie began. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed some chips and a few cans of soda from the fridge. He returned with the snacks and handed Kevin a drink. About halfway through the movie he got scared and clinged to Kevin instinctively, to his surprise Kevin didn't just throw him off but instead wrapped his arm around him. Ben stayed for a moment breathing him in before sitting back up and watching the rest of the movie. The credits finally began their ascent and Ben removed the disk from the player.

"That was pretty good. I liked it." He heard Kevin say. "I like you." Ben accidentally let slip. "What?" Kevin questioned. Ben sighed. "I guess you were going to find out sometime." He said, voice wavering. "I think I like you, Kevin, I think I have for a while now. I know you don't feel the same but you should know how I feel." Ben heard the door close. Turning around his heart sank. Kevin was gone. He began to cry on the couch for a minute before he heard the door opening. It was Kevin. He too had a tear in his eye.

"I've felt the same way for so long but I didn't think you would want me." He said sitting the bag he was carrying in down. He walked over to Ben and raised his head. Their lips met with passion and years of built up emotions. Tongues met with swirling ferocity and moaning. Kevin began to pull off Ben's shirt, breaking the kiss only long enough for the fabric to pass between them. their mouths automatically crashed again for a few moments before Kevin broke the kiss.

"Let's take this upstairs." Kevin said in a sultry tone. They made their way upstairs, losing clothing as they entered Ben's room. Kevin hovered over Ben as they landed on the bed, now clad only in boxers. Kevin ground himself into Ben which incited a moan from the smaller teen.

"I want you." Ben said as he began to remove his underwear. "I know." Kevin said smugly as he removed his too. Kevin grasped Ben's member firmly and slowly began to stroke. Ben moaned loudly as he arched his back trying to get as close to Kevin as physically possible. "So you want me?" Kevin asked slyly. "God yes!" Ben said with a throaty moan. "Well we need to get you ready then don't we?" Kevin said as he put the fingers of his free hand in his mouth. "Wait a second." Ben said between gasps as he reached into the drawer of his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom. "This way will be quicker; I can't wait anymore!" Ben said handing the supplies to Kevin who expertly began preparing Ben. With the first finger begging for entry Ben squirmed till Kevin's finger was all the way in. He moved around trying to get comfortable and eventually became used to the sensation. Kevin removed the finger only to add another straight away, then he'd done it. He had found that one spot that made Bens eyes shoot open with something of a moan mixed with a scream. Kevin took the chance to brush against the nerve again and again until he couldn't stand it anymore. He had to be inside Ben. "You ready?" Kevin asked anxiously. "I want you inside me!" Ben exclaimed. With that Kevin pressed the tip of himself into Ben. He slowly kept going until he was buried to the hilt. "Ohh fuck!" he moaned as he felt closer to Ben than he ever had.

He let Ben get settled before he began to move, first slowly and then at a steady pace. He began feeling himself near the point of the finale and with all the moaning he was sure Ben was even closer. He sped up and began hitting Ben's prostate over and over until he felt Ben stiffen as the teen unloaded onto both of their stomachs. The feeling of Ben closing around him was enough to push him over the edge and gave a loud moan as he came. He laid on top of Ben for a while and then rolled off.

After a moment the two began to drift off in each other's arms. That is until they heard the front door close and someone walking up the stairs. They hadn't remembered to lock the door, unfortunately, and within seconds Sandra burst in questioning the black shirt she held in her hand, then she looked up. "OHH MY GOD YOU'RE… I JUST… OH NO YOU JUST!" she shrieked as she took in the scene. She promptly closed the door and ran back downstairs. The teens locked eyes for a moment then scurried to get dressed as fast as they could. "At least that's one less person we'll have to worry about telling." Kevin said jokingly. "OHH MY GOD SHE… WE JUST… OH NO SHE JUST!" was all Ben could manage to blurt out. One thing was clear, from now on they do this at Kevin's.


End file.
